High School Drama
by Kawaii Crayons
Summary: [[NEWS! UPDATED SEP. 12,2006! READ!]] Sango is REALLY having a tough time in school now that Rumors are spreading. Her best friend, Kagome, tries to help, but nothing really improves.. Until Inuyasha gives her some happiness and something to look forward
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The school bell finally rang! After 8 hours of educational torture, I was free for the night! But, then, it would all start up the next day anyway! I'm Sango, I'm 15 years old and in 10th grade at Tokyo High. I have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. My best friend is Kagome, shes in my class, too! She's got long black hair and brown eyes, and shes my height. We've been best friends since 2nd grade, when she first came to Tokyo Elementary. "Where you headin'?" She asked walking toward her locker. I leaned up against the lockers that were next to hers. "No clue.. Probably home. You?" I asked watching her open her locker. I saw the picture of the guy she was totally inlove with, though she denies it, EVERYONE knows she has a crush on him. She told me where she was going, but, do you REALLY think I payed attention?

"You STILL have that picture of Inuyasha? C'mon! Get OVER him!" I told her completely annoyed with all this Inuyasha buisness; to be honest I was getting sick of hearing his name! She looked at me and blushed. "What? Whatta you MEAN 'get over him'? It's not like I LIKE HIM! We're just friends!" She was starting to freak. Whenever someone said something about Inuyasha to her she usually lost it. "Friends? Girl, what YOU are is obsessed! You have pictures of him everywhere!" I said trying to bring her back to reality. Inuyasha was the boyfriend of our schools top prep: Kikyo. Now if YOU looked up 'Bitch' in the dictionary, you'd find collages of her in there. It be a miracle for him to leave Kikyo... and thats gotta be Some DAMN Miracle! And Kagome saying they were only friends? Maybe.. I personally think she's gone overboard though.

"Yeah.. okay.. I'm goin' home. Talk to you online?" I asked. We talk every night: Online, On the Phone, Going in the Town, no matter what we communicate. She agreed and I headed home. On the way, I bumped into the jackass herself! "Watch it, bitch!" She hissed as I accidently walked into her. I turned around and glared. "Oh look, Kikyo trying to look like a Big BAD Bitch.. nice Kikyo, but whatta you plannin' ta do if I DONT watch it?" I smirked evilly, WAITING to hear her response. She huffed and turned around and walked away. I turned away from her and my body was thrown backwards onto the ground. I looked up to see what the hell just happened. When I relized, I saw Inuyasha next to me. "You alright, Inuyasha?" I asked a bit worried, I admit. Sure, he's like the toughest boy in school, but he fell pretty hard! He lifted his head off the ground and smirked. "Heh... it's nothin'.." He mumbled. He's pretty strong! You could BASH this kid on the head with a baseball bat and he wouldn't BUDGE (don't ask how I know that). He got up and grabbed my hand and gently pulled me up. "Are YOU okay?" He asked, brushing the dirt off my sleeves. I could feel myself turning red. I just nodded. He smiled.

"Inuyasha! Come ON! I wanna go to the mall NOW!" I heard that annoying voice again. Inuyasha even seemed annoyed. "I'm COMMING, Kikyo!" He growled. He looked at me. "I'll cya. I gotta go with Kikyo." He said and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it. "BadAssInuY72?" I didn't understand. Till I read the bottom. "IM me tonight"! Okay! I understand! It's his screen name! But, why would he give it to ME? Either way, I was goin' to talk to him. I walked the rest of the way home. When I finally got home, I was greeted by my mom. "Hey, Sweetie!" She welcomed me, and took my bookbag. She knows how stressful school is nowadays, so she's been trying to help in every way. I hugged her and told her about my day. I went upstairs for a nap. I grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and headed for the bathroom, until...

BRRRING!

I had a message. I walked over to my computer and read. It was from Kagome.

xoxo Kagome: I herd u got Inus SN... GIVE!

I couldn't help but laugh. Our school is known for the gossip, and how FAST it travels. You wouldn't believe it. You go to a party, get wasted, get nailed, everyone in the whole school knows within' 10 minutes! I sat down and responded...

Sango xoxo: Ha Nuuuu! itz myne:-P

xoxo Kagome: Plz! Plz! I'll do n e thing!

Sango xoxo: U ask him.. u 2 r rlly good frndz

xoxo Kagome: No! He'll kno!

Sango xoxo: Kno wat?

xoxo Kagome: nothing!

I laughed again. I got up and headed for the bathroom (yes, I do just abandon people online.. Be warned) with my blue pajamas with white kittens on them. Just as I was shutting the door, I heard a loud 'MEOOOOOOW'. I looked down and smiled. "Hi, Kirara! Were you a good girl today?" I asked her picking up my adorable white cat, Kirara. She purred against my chest. I put her down and started to change. I was pulling my shirt off when I heard noises in my closet. Something was in there, and Kirara and I knew it. We stared at the closet, knowing the thing in there wasn't no mouse. It was big. Kirara hissed. I grabbed my giant boomarang made out of something hard (like bones) I won at 6 Flaggs. It was strange they were giving THIS away as a prize. They called it the Hiraikotsu. Whatever it was, I grabbed it and pulled the door open. Whatever it was, it jumped out at me! I screamed and fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I screamed as I was being pushed back onto the ground. Not thinking, I smashed whatever it was with the Hiraikotsu. I heard a low painful groan and growling. I knew that groan! "MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" I freaked out, I was SERIOUSLY pissed. Miroku had a HUGE red bump on the top of his head. "I... uh... ow! I..." he mumbled slowly. My eyes narrowed as I stood up. He stood as well and took my hands in his. "Sango.. you're the most beautiful girl in the school! Well, you and Kagome... and Kikyo.. but.. you're so pretty!" He went on. I was shocked. Did I beat the pervertedness outta his head? Whoa. I didn't know Miroku could ACT this way! I felt myself start to blush. He smiled. "I was just thinking...Would you.." He began. I was so nervous! Was he about to ask me to be his GIRLFRIEND! And If so, whatta I say! Then, he said it...

"Would you ever think about doing a girl on girl sex video with Kagome? The guys at school would LOVE you for it!" He said with big happy eyes. I WAS SO ANGRY! "YOU BITCH!" I screamed as I shoved him toward my room. He smirked. "Okay we can do it this way!" He said, with the wrong idea. "NO!" I yelled and pushed him out the window. Luckily there was a trampoline under the window, so he fell straight on that. I never seen anybody run as fast as Miroku was before in my life! I felt bad, but hey, he'll get over it! I sat at my computer desk and looked at the screen. I saw I had a message from Inuyasha. I shrugged and read it...

BadAssInuY72: Hey, LiL Lady. Hows life been since 10 minutes ago?

Sango xoxo: ehh.. okay lol

Auto response from BadAssInuY72: Hey, yo! Checkin' up on a friend seein' if shes 'kay. Be Bak soon and if not GO FUCK YOURSELF BITCH ILL BE BAK OKAY?

Hm... well he said he'd be back soon. But, I couldn't help but wonder who he was visiting. Oh well! None of MY buisness! Then, I heard a big 'OOOOOOOW!'. I looked outside my window. WHAT WAS INUYASHA DOING ON MY TRAMPOLINE! "INUYASHA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I asked shocked as hell. He looked up and smiled. His golden eyes glowed in the sunlight and his long silver hair was shining. "Well, I saw Miroku running down the street with a bunch of his friends... I heard something a little ... fucked up! so I came to talk to ya about it" He replied witha distraught face. I walked downstairs and let him inside. He looked worried. "We needa talk" he said walking in. I didn't worry so much, usually thats the ultimate breakup line for lovers, but we're just friends... I sat next to him on the sofa.

"Well... what?" I asked very anxiously. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. He hugged me tight. I was beyond shocked. I just hugged back, not knowing what to do! I was officially freaked out. "Please... don't do that porn thing with Kagome... it's not worth all the attention" He whispered in my ear. My eyes were WIDE. "OH MY GOD" I screamed angrily, and pushed him away. He was stunned. "I'M NOT! MIROKU'S MAKING UP THAT STUFF!" I explained sad and angry. He smiled and hugged me. It felt weird. I was in 10th grade and he was in 12th. I felt so much younger and smaller... wait. What was this feeling...? I felt so warm inside... I felt my heart begin to pump faster. "Mind if I stay a bit?" he whispered in my ear. His voice sounded so sexy... wait! What IS this! I suddenly wanted to kiss him.. This is too weird! I jumped up.

"Uhm... I think you better go..." I blushed. He smiled and hugged me. "See ya tomorrow, LiL' Lady" He said softly. Then he turned around and left. I giggled and ran upstairs and went online. My head was full of Inuyasha now! I sat on my bed and switched on my TV. I was flipping through channels when someone messeged me. I tried to ignore it, but, THEY BEEPING WOULDN'T STOP! I figured it was Kagome. So, I went over to talk.

PrepQueenKikyo9: Hey, BITCH!

Sango xoxo: Hey, fag

PrepQueenKikyo9: Where's InuBaby? I KNOW he's with you! YOU BITCH! YOU'RE SEDUCING HIM WITH THAT UGLY BODY OF YOURS ARENT YOU! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU TOMORROW, BITCH!

Sango xoxo: WTF!  
Previous message was not received by PrepQueenKikyo9 because of error: User PrepQueenKikyo9 is not available.

Whoa. This girl has MAJOR PMS issues. I ignored her shit. After all, her screen name said it all... "Prep". Suddenly, all these people started messaging me saying "YOU'RE GUNNA DO A GIRL ON GIRL SEX TAPE! WOW!" ... I was speechless.. I put my screen name on privacy and got up. I was SO mad. I got up, threw on some clothes, and ran out the door. I ran to Miroku's house and knocked on the door. He answered with a quirkish "Helllllllooooo?". Wasn't even 5 seconds... "WHAT THE FUCK MIROKU! WHY YOU SPREADING THESE STUPID RUMORS ABOUT ME IN A PORN TAPE!" I asked turning angrily red. He snickered. "Aww, don't worry Sango! You'll be fine! All you gotta do is get naked, kiss Kagome an-" I punched him SQUARE in the face. I was ready to beat him shitless, until I felt something holding me back. "LET ME GO DAMNIT!" I WAS Raging! Inuyasha pulled me back. "No! I'll deal with this! Go home, okay?" He said angrily. I was mad. I didn't go home. I went into the city. I went to the nearest Starbucks and just sat there. I noticed something. Why was it wherever I went, Inuyasha was too? What's going on? Ugh.. Maybe I'll never know. I just sat there and thought to myself. Then, I heard people gasp. I looked up to see the richest man in Tokyo. "Oh my! It's Mr. Naraku!" People whispered. Wow, all this over him? I don't see anything special... I really don't. I looked out the window and watched. I heard him say "You Girl!". I didn't know he was talking to me. He walked over to me and smiled. He had evil red eyes and long black curly hair. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked as if he was a normal person. He smirked and asked my name. "Sango"... I replied with a wince. "Sango, hmm? That's such a lovely name for a lovely girl!" He smiled a warm smile. What the hell? He doesn't know me. How does he know I'm LOVELY? "Would you like to come stay with me in my mansion? It's a few blocks away" He offered politely. I was like.. WOW! But, no. I got up to leave. "Thank you, but, I have to be somewhere" I headed for the door. He stopped me. "ANYTHING you desire could be yours! ANYTHING!" He said, expecting me to say yes. I shook my head and kept walking. People were apparently shocked. I suddenly had a sick feeling, AND a bad one. I headed home, but, that bad feeling stayed on me.

When I got home it was already 10:30PM. I decided to walk around a bit. I threw on some Pajamas and layed in bed. I had over 100 messages. All were about the porn thing. I ignored them. I saw one from Inuyasha so I read it...

BadAssInuY72: I took care of him 4 yu.. dont wry... I'm gonna protect yu, Lil Lady

I blushed. I put up an away message and hopped in bed and turned on my TV. Those words stuck in my head "I'm gonna protect yu, Lil Lady"... They wouldn't leave. I fell asleep on that thought. I finally relized.

I liked Inuyasha!


End file.
